


Dragon Training and Wizards arn't a good mix

by paranormalDramatic



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, I just really wanted hiccup to call Jack and Toothless useless reptiles, M/M, Slytherin Jack, elsa and jack are cousins, huffle hic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was unsure what was worst.<br/>The fact he was still struggling to ask out a certain hufflepuff<br/>or how there was a giant black dragon chasing him....<br/>hopefully this couldn't get any worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK BROSKIS! Honestly for the Hogwarts aus I am comfortable pretty lenient kinda with the big four and where you put them house wise due to their personalities, like I can’t really see Rapunzel or Hiccup in Slytherins and Gryffindor but I can put them in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and Vice versa with Jack and Merida (I know how the hell could you put Merida in Slytherins?! If you want to know ask because I will ramble but there is rhyme to my reason) But for the sake of Hijack week Hiccup is a darling Hufflepuff while Jack is a Slytherin I really like the idea of Hiccup calling Jack a reptile because of his house XD I think I may add to it idk man to be honest I am not too um knowledgeable in the Harry potter fandom

The ministry was growing with the times finally and for some reason their strict rule against the dragons weakened. So that was why for some reason Jack found himself walking towards mythical creatures and where to find them, the topic today? Dragons….  Now Jack was a cold person in the fact ice was everything in his family seeing how he and his cousin Elsa were specialty in the magic, so not only did magic not work on the fire breathers but his ice wouldn’t do much either. He glanced to his cousin as the Gryffindors cheered and boasted and taunted the Slytherins. Jack sighed and huffed normally he was all for Merida and her friends antics but he felt a little worried.

They came to the hut where two men sat in front, Hagrid and man damn close to his size missing both his hand and his leg. That got the class staring and quiet all wondering how the large man lost the limbs.

“Ah here they are!” The large teacher grinned like a child. The blonde man turned grinming showing a stone tooth.

“’ello! Welcome to Dragon trainin’!” The man grinned visously. “I am Gobber, From Berk, and luckily I believe on hands on training.”

Jack’s eyes went wide he couldn’t believe this.

Jack curse the man named Gobber dodging the black shadow that raced around the maze. Somehow Merida and Anna got him roped up to go with the group going against a ‘nightfury’. When he saw all the other dragon’s he didn’t know what to expect when it was his turn, he and his group turned pale when they caught a glimpse of the dragon when it stalked out of the cave. Slick black cat-like with huge wings. The scariest part was the almost human intelligence in the menacing beast before it took off with amazing agility.

The mission was to either evade the dragon or try to calm the dragon down. Neither seemed to work as the dragon tactically separated them and spreated them out, the dragon all it had to do was tackle the young wizards and for Gobber to yell ‘out’ before it dashed off to another. Three out’s and yelps where heard leaving Jack and Merida since he could see the girl make her way towards him but their weir colors making them sore target and Jack groaned. It left them for last, because they were too easy no doubt.

“Jack.” The girl hissed, pulling out her wand.

“let’s make this fun.” Jack somehow felt hope and a large grin on his face. Fun he could do fun. The pair heard the dragon’s purr and dashed off. They had a plan, a crazy one of chasing the dragon Back to the wide entrance then try to calm it. Merida would lead it to the point where they slipped back toward the cave. Jack climbed up the maze walls and followed them.

“Ai! Come and get me you scaly beast!” The dragon growled. All was going to plan they could win!

“now Jack!” Merida yelled turning a corner the dragon didn’t turn fast enough and slid out of the maze allowing Jack to freeze the entrance of the maze, Merida now safe behind the wall and the dragon out of the maze. Jack poured magic into his spell to make normal fire longer to melt.

Sadly neither of them knew not all dragons shot fire. The mouth of the reptile glowed a little before it shot at the ice a purple plasma blast that shattered the ice and shook the white haired boy off the wall.

“OH BLOODY- GOING TO PLAN B!” Merida yelled.

“THERE IS A PLAN B?!” Jack yelled running away as they dashed in different directions. The dragon dismissed Jack going after the loud mouth red head and the white haired boy groaned at the call of an out and angry cursing of a scooting gryffendor. Which meant he was alone in the maze with the beast. Fantastic. He dove behind a wall in hopes of hiding. The Dragon dashed by quickly and Jack was about to get up and he shrunk his staff placing it in his pocket before he felt something soft and remembered the scarf he took from his best friend Hiccup (who may also be Jack’s current object of affection the cute little sarcastic Hufflepuff). He felt his normal mischief return because god how embarrassing would that be if hiccup learned he lost to a dragon (a interest of Hiccup’s) and he wasn’t going to make this hunt easy… now he was alone. He had the whole arena. he could turn this around…

He instead pulled his staff back out and tried running again, he was a little low on magic due to that fail ice wall but the staff his mother gave him made it easier to manipulate air flow making him faster and putting winds on the dragon slowing him down. Jack dodged and out maneuvered the wind pressed dragon. Sadly the dragon got smart and used the winds and opened its winds to sail up to the top of the maze. The night fury swooped and dove at Jack who had a few close calls (seriously this was a class he was going to die!). Then the dragon started to knock over the walls and Jack knew this was an inevitable defeat but he was stubborn and persisted making it the longest.

All was silent, it was belated response but he realized the silence after a few moments of running and stopping for a brake.  He looked around and tried to listen for the dragon. He shuffled down to the walls edge and looked around. Where did it go?

He turned to a large snout. Of course. He met large green eyes and a triumphant yet annoyed look. Jack backed up and the dragon followed. There was no way of getting out of this? If anything he made it harder to calm the dragon down. Least he could try though.

“Hey ah nice dragon. Easy there.” Jack held out his hands and the dragon snorted and rolled his eyes and it may have been his crush but that disturbingly reminded him of Hiccup.

“ok obviously that isn’t going to work- oh merlin’s beard!” Jack dodged and to his horror Hiccups scarf rolled out of his pocket he snatched it as he dodged again, the scarf brushed against the dragon’s nose, yellow and black color had the dragon hissing until it sniffed again. Jack frowned when the dragon walked closer eyes large and round sniffing the air and going to the scarf.

“No bad dragon! Mine!”

“I’d say that is Hiccup’s lover boy!” Merida called mocking him sending the boy in a blush the dragon blinked. Unknown to the wizard the dragon was putting together the smell and relationship to the smell (which he recognized as his rider) and boy in front of him, the dragon then took in the look on the boys face then remembered the look his master once had around the blonde human before he started smelling like the boy before him….. oh… well then. He smelled the boy again suspiciously. Who said this boy was right for his? If anything that scarf was his, he lunged for the scarf and the boy tried to dance away shooing the dragon who was only trying to get the scarf back. No way was this boy was right for his.

Meanwhile neither dragon nor boy noticed the brunette in yellow and black robes be pulled to the front by Gobber, or the exasperated look on the Hufflepuff’s face as his two best friends fighting almost childishly over his scarf.

“Useless reptiles.” He grumbled as Gobber explained his reputation and everything really, now he just wanted his scarf back before dragon slobber ended up on it.

“Get away! Leave me alone! This isn’t yours you stupid dragon!” Jack yelled over annoyed growls. He turned and bumped into someone he really expect in the arena.

“Hiccup! Watch out!” Jack now pushed Hiccup behind him and away from the dragon not really questioning why he was here.

“You may not know this but you are in a ring with a dangerous dragon!”

“Oh really?” came the sarcastic remark. Jack though pushed him back further.

“I will protect you though! Just don’t freak out.”

“I just want my scarf back you dork.” Jack blinked as the scarf was taken, Hiccup placing it around his shoulders and sliding past Jack and towards the dragon.

“Hiccup! Dude wait! what are you-!” Jack stopped blinking when Hiccup easily got the black Nightfury purring loudly with a few scratches behind the ‘ear’.

“Yep totally dangerous.” Hiccup smirked smugly and Jack blinked and held back a blush, smug confidence looked good on the freckled teen.

“What- but- he.”

“Hiccup is a dragon trainer laddie!” Gobber yelled down shocking Jack, the white haired boy looked to Gobber then the flushing Hiccup.

“Ah Yea, Actually this is great! Um… Jack this is my other best friend Toothless…. Toothless this is Jack… It feels actually nice that my two closet friends have met.” Hiccup smiled. The dragon purred and Hiccup adorably gushed about missing the dragon he bent down and hugging toothless’ neck, while the Dragon glared at Jack tail swooping around Hiccup possessively and ‘the best friend’ comment that normally bothered (and slightly hurt) Jack flew over his head and two things ran through his mind.

One Hiccup had an over protective dragon as a best friend.

Two… said dragon despised him…

Jack groaned at the irony, the sarcastic prince(ss) was friends with the dragon that protected him from the Knight… this just got more complicated…


	2. We are in truse then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this in my notepad when i was sitting bored in one of my classes and… yep… here you go!
> 
> the second part to the hogwarts au story i did for Hijack week which is also the link below

Jack frowned and blew the white hair from his face.

So it pissed him off… a little bit… but who cares?!

_Jack Frost was NOT jealous!_

__

Why should he?! It was just a stupid reptile that was allowed to follow Hiccup around as long as Hiccup gave him a shrinking potion that made him no larger than a house cat.  Seriously why was Hiccup a Hufflepuff?  He should have been in Ravenclaw or something.

Anyway back to the object of terror that was perched on Hiccup’s shoulder at the moment.

Not ONCE has Jack been able to get close to even keep up his and Hic’s friendship! That stupid beast kept running him off!

Jack glared at the reptile from the Slytherins table. The dragon caught his eye and gave a smug toothy smirk as Hiccup pulled him down to his lap to feed and pamper him. It really should have bothered Jack with how human the dragon’s emotions were but he was to irritated at the moment.

“You look-.”

“Jealous?! Me? Jealous! No! It is just a stupid dragon why should I be jealous!” Jack snapped to his cousin who showed no emotion until he was done then went back to twirling her pasta.

“I was going to say tired, no need to snap, Jack.” Elsa said smirking down at her pasta; Jack flushed a bit and turned back to his food.

“But I suppose Jealousy can stem to tiredness or lacking of sleep.” She brought the bundle of noodles to her painted lips and ate the Italian dish almost with more grace then possible. Jack glared, why was she so perfect sometimes? She swallowed and wiped her mouth before reaching for her chocolate milk.

“Why don’t you at least tell him your feelings?” She asked. Jack rolled his eyes, miss. Ice queen was giving him dating advice; he reached a whole new level of pathetic.

“Hic and I are just good friends!” Jack tried to protest but even that sounded forced in his ears. Elsa gave him her flattest stare before he gave in a pouted.

“I blame the dragon.”

“That is unfair of you. But I gathered that.” Jack started at her wide eyed.

“Unfair- He hates me Els!” This time Flynn cut in smirking.

“Dude you do prank and Harass Hiccup on a daily basis. Maybe the dragon sees you as a threat?”  Jack shook his head shooting a glare at the black mass of scales licking the underside of Hiccup’s chin until the boy handed the dragon another fish.

“yes, Maybe the dragon finds you unfit for Hiccup.” Elsa added nodding to Flynn.

“Pfft, that dragon is smarter then you guys may think, it is being smug and evil. He knows exactly what he is doing!”  Toothless at the moment saw him and snarled a little.

“Huh… maybe he does hate you…”

“Thank you Flynn!”

“Still unfair.”

“Elsa whose side are you on?!”

“The neutral one stupid.” Both boys stared at the girl who was so shy when they all became friends in first year, the girl who barely talked and was a little afraid of magic. The same girl that went from emotionless to having an anxiety attack in seconds flat (Jack and Flynn were always there for her during those they were not pretty). The very same Elsa who was now sitting next to them with more grace than a Queen and was now colder and sharper than an icicle. The boys shared a look. They were a bad influence on her. Flynn shook off the feeling and turned to his friend.

“How about appealing to the dragon?” 

“You want me to appeal to that ball of plasma?”

“Trust me, Hiccup is attached to the dragon, make peace with it and it will be brownie points for you.”

“How do I do that exactly? Also how do I know it even works?!”

“You have to figure that out on your own.” Flynn smirked as Rapunzel waved from the Ravenclaw table. The brunette waved back the look of pure love on his face. “Just… trust me it works.” He said before leaving he turned to Elsa who gave him a look that clearly said ‘you’re on your own’ Jack groaned.

“Great.”

Toothless didn’t like it.

He hated it in fact, seeing his boy so down. The dragon had tried to cheer him up but he didn’t know the problem…. Well he did. Hiccup kept looking at the pest; Toothless followed his boy’s eyes as the Snow child talked to a tall boy and a snow female. Hiccup would sigh and look down at his food.

What did the snow Child honestly have that Hiccup liked about him?

“Do you think Jack hates me now?” The tone in the freckled teen made Toothless feel guilt. He had been the one chasing off the other.  Toothless purred and licked hiccup’s cheek. His Boy giggled softly and handed him another fish. No, the dragon didn’t want fish, he wanted a smile. He only got a sad one. He turned and saw ice blue eyes glaring at him and Toothless snarled.

What right did the boy have to his boy?!

Hiccup winced and Toothless saw Hiccup look away from Jack. That only annoyed him more. That frost boy was so reckless! Hiccup now was looking worst because he believed _he_ was the one being glared at! Toothless purred and tried to figure out why his boy liked Jack.  

—

How does one appeal to a dragon?

…..With fish apparently….

Jack stared at the fish in disgust.

“Ew…. This is disgusting and disturbing…” Jack said holding the fish away from his body. Why was he doing this again?

There was a distinct purr that had him twirling and glaring at the dragon. He was still small but still held his menacing large air.

“…..you….” A growl responded in the like.

It really should have freaked Jack out on how human this dragon acted. But this was Hiccup’s familiar they were talking about… nothing that revolved around that boy was normal. Normal harmless things turned dangerous. Dangerous things that could burn your face off, or eat you, or dangerous Night Furies? Nope all of them were purring kittens and playful puppies. Was it strange to see a boy thwarted by stairs but could be cozy with giant flying reptiles? Jack though somehow understood it….it was just Hiccup… Hiccup was just that type of klutzy, head in the clouds with dreams and new ideas, sarcastic, dorky, compassionate guy that loved to flip everything upside down by accident.  And by Merlin Jack couldn’t stand another second away from him.

“Hic doesn’t need you?” A shake in the head told him Hic was busy.

 “I think we need to talk.” Jack said staring at the acid green eyes. The dragon growled but tilted his head down and leapt to Jack’s feet as they walked to a different hall. They found a secluded hall and Jack slid down a wall to be eye level with the dragon Hiccup was so close to, eyes now blow wide with curiosity.

“Here.” He held out the fish.

“A truce, you and I are both in Hiccup’s good graces and I have a feeling you know why I want to be with Hiccup…..” The dragon eyed the fish then Jack.

“You and I are not backing down…I know if I push you out… Hic will hate me…I don’t know how Hic feels about me being pushed out….” Toothless stared at the ice child, Hiccup was sad without him. “But I am not giving up on him… he gets me… he is so…You know how he is…”

For a moment they had an understanding. Toothless took the fish as an acceptance of their truce.

Jack smiled and reached out to pet Toothless… Who snarled and shook his head.

“Ok boundaries great………And I am talking to you like you can talk back.” Dear phoenix feathers couldn’t Hiccup have a normal familiar?   

“Oh, Jack! Toothless! There you are.” Acid and ice turned to forest as the freckled Hufflepuff walked down.

“Hey Hic.” Jack smiled.

“…um… what are you two doing?”

“Bonding closer then you to could ever get.” Jack smirked and went to pet Toothless only to have the dragon dash to Hiccup, leaping up to Hiccup’s shoulder, growling to the boy.

“So close.” Hiccup smirked as Jack stood.

“Here I thought we had a truce scales!” Jack pouted walking closer to the pair.

“A truce?” Hiccup asked relaxing and leaning against the wall, the white haired boy smiled and draped his arm over Hiccup’s head and smirked.

“Yep, the mighty loyal dragon says I am allowed to talk to the lovely princess he guards.” Hiccup blinked and blushed lightly rolling his eyes.

“Have you seen your hair? No no, I am not the princess here frosty.” Hiccup scoffed in a sassy manner.

“Huh who said I was talking about you Haddock?” Jack grinned; they were getting back into their normal talking and teasing routine. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned his head away.

“So~ you admit you thought I was talking about you?”

“Shut up… Least I didn’t eat it.”

“….Eat what?” Two pairs of green eyes looked to Jack then each other for a moment.

“Jack give me your hands.” Hiccup said seriously moving away from the wall. Jack blinked confused before pushing off the way and doing what the other said, before he could ask Toothless started choking.

“Hic is he ooooooooooh my moon…..why the fuck did he do that.” Jack was freaking out for good reasons… the reptile just puked in his hands.

“You didn’t earn his trust yet.”

“Earn his- _Hiccup he regurgitated a fish head in my hand_.” Green eyes just stared at him.

“What does this…..have to… do…” his mind put it together though and he stared at Hiccup’s solemn face in disbelief.

“You have to, it is the only way to gain his trust.”

“….ew you didn’t…”

“I don’t like to talk about it.”

Jack stared at the fish head in disgust. One of the many trails to get closer to the lovely Hufflepuff he supposed.

The dragon made a swallowing motion; Hiccup only voiced it with a “Sorry, but you have to swallow.”

Jack groaned and forced the slimy raw fish down his throat.

“Is that all?”

“Yep.” Jack threw the fish head, jumping and twitching.

“Oh bloody hell I actually did that? I am forever scared from sushi! I deserve a kiss for this!” jack complained, he froze when a thin pair of lips contacted his cheek. He looked over to Hiccup who backed up with a blush.

“Um… I am hope a kiss from me is ok…”

Hiccup was totally worth it.


End file.
